


Pringle

by slambam



Series: fluff week prompts! [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitten, M/M, Pre-Relationship, RvB Fluff Week, flip phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slambam/pseuds/slambam
Summary: “I dunno. Seems like she likes you okay.” Simmons said quietly as Grif took his face out of his hands, turning to look at the photo Simmons offered.“I… yeah.” Grif looked almost flustered as he smiled, taking the phone back. “She’s… she’s sweet. Got kind of a temper, though. You’d like her.”a modern au fic for RVB Fluff Week!





	Pringle

“And that’s - she found a bread tag,” Grif said, fondly, staring at the tiny, pixelated photo of a little orange kitten, paw outstretched, and tilted his phone towards Simmons. “She played with it for like, an hour. Batted it all across the floor. It was adorable.”

 

“So cute,” Simmons echoed, peering closer at the screen in the sunlight and scooting closer to Grif on the concrete stoop of the shipping intake door. “Wait, did you… did you get her a collar?”

 

“Ye-heah. She hates it. Kinda disappears in the fluff, too.” Grif chuckled, flipping to the next photo as he fiddled with the unlit cigarette in his fingertips. There was no danger of it getting lit, much less smoked. He didn’t carry a lighter anymore, but old habits die hard. “She’s… she’s still too little to really get anywhere, but I don’t want her to get lost.”

 

“So you’re actually keeping her?” Simmons glanced at Grif, catching his eyes as Grif glanced back at him.

 

It wasn’t really a surprise that Grif was keeping her, all things considered. He was obsessed, and frankly, even if Simmons wasn’t too much of a cat person himself, it was adorable. He’d been hearing about this kitten since Grif found her a week or so before, every time Grif was able to hang around after he delivered lunch to Simmons’s office from the restaurant where he worked. 

  
“I mean. We all knew this was coming.” Grif smiled, raising his eyebrows. “I’m a man in love, Simmons. There’s no force more powerful than that.”    
  
“I mean, you’re not wrong, I guess.” Simmons watched as Grif flipped to another photo, and fiddled with the band of his smartwatch under the cuff of his button up. “So, you got her to the vet, right? She’s all okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Grif looked pleased, pausing on a picture of the kitten with her mouth wide open in what looked to be a fierce meow. “Got all her shots and all checked out and everything. She’s a real tough cookie.”

 

“I bet.” Simmons glanced at Grif, worrying briefly about how much the vet visit had set him back before thinking better of it. “So, you named her yet?” 

 

Grif glanced at him, opening and then closing his mouth, and looked away with a barely restrained smile. “I mean… yeah. I had to think of something for the vet forms.”

 

Simmons paused, then smiled, slowly, turning to look at Grif who adamantly refused to look back. “Is it something weird? You didn’t name her like. Kitten McBitch, or something, right?” 

 

“Kitten Mc- Simmons, have you ever named anything? Even once in your life?” 

 

Simmons grumbled, attempting to stifle a grin, and elbowed him lightly. “Answer the question.” 

 

Grif laughed and Simmons’ heart swelled like it always did. He leaned in a little closer, bumping his shoulder up against Grif’s as he looked at the next picture - Pringle asleep next to Grif’s head, directly on top of his hair.

 

“Well, I… I panicked. Kind of. I wasn’t expecting it, so I just picked something.” Grif’s smile was evident in his voice. There was no stifling that fondness. 

 

“And?” Simmons said expectantly, watching Grif cycle through the pictures.

 

“... Pringle.” 

 

“Pringle?” Simmons said, grinning even as his brows came together in disbelief.

 

“Yep. Her name’s Pringle.” Grif glanced up at him from the phone with a smile that was only slightly nervous.

 

“Just one solitary pringle? Not Pringles?” 

 

“Well, she’s not a stack of cats, so. Yeah.” He paused with a growing smile as Simmons laughed. “Plus, I’m pretty sure that vet contract is legally binding, and I really don’t want to get another tag made, so there’s no going back now.”

 

Simmons stared thoughtfully at the pavement, listening to the sounds of traffic from the other side of the building. Grif’s phone buzzed and he drew it back to answer the text, taking his water bottle from the step next to him to take a drink.

 

“So why didn’t you name her Kit Kat?” Simmons shifted, resting his elbows on both knees and turning to look at Grif.

 

Grif looked up, glancing over at Simmons in horror. Simmons looked back quizzically, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Well, I mean, if you’re going with snacks, I’d think Kit Kat would be the obvious choice.” He shrugged, extending one leg to stretch down the steps.

 

“Holy shit.” Grif set the water bottle and his phone down, putting his hands over his eyes, bracing his elbows on his knees. “Oh my god, Simmons. I. I fucked up.”

 

“I mean, Pringle’s good too. I’m just saying Kit Kat’s like… It’s Cat. Kit Cat.” Simmons picked up the cell phone from the pavement, tabbing through a few more pictures.

 

“She’s going to hate me. She’ll blame me for this forever. Oh, god.” Grif’s voice was muffled by his palms.

 

Simmons paused on a photo of Pringle curled up into a little ball and snuggled into the crook of Grif’s neck, the top right corner of the picture filled with the corner of Grif’s big, sleepy smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at it, heart in his throat, and he nudged Grif to get his attention again. 

 

“I dunno. Seems like she likes you okay.” Simmons said quietly as Grif took his face out of his hands, turning to look at the photo Simmons offered. 

 

“I… yeah.” Grif looked almost flustered as he smiled, taking the phone back. “She’s… she’s sweet. Got kind of a temper, though. You’d like her.” 

 

“Mm.” Simmons responded, scooting a little closer. Grif flipped to the next picture, and Simmons watched, resisting the sudden urge to lean his head on Grif’s shoulder, to wrap an arm around him and really settle in.  “I’d like to meet her someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I GOT A FIC OUT


End file.
